


Punishment for the Meddlesome Scientist

by existentialcatastrophy, Kmid



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos isnt willing at first because diego is a jerk, Diego kerr as created by videntefernandez, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, but he gets willing ish, its hard to explain, light dubcon, mention of diegos thigh highs, slightly mentioned ceckev, some weird AU in which Cecil and Carlos kind of belong to Kevin and Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialcatastrophy/pseuds/existentialcatastrophy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmid/pseuds/Kmid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego decides to punish Carlos for causing him so much trouble in the past. In the dirtiest way possible. After all, what good was keeping them alive if they couldn't be fun every so often, these Former Night Valiens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment for the Meddlesome Scientist

It had been about control. Diego loved control. He loved taking things, breaking them down, molding them how he wanted them molded. He liked to decimate and rebuild. He like to do the same with people. Control pervaded every aspect of his life. From his relationship with his boyfriend, whom he liked to play with control in every aspect, both giving it and taking it. All the way to what he liked to do with particularly fine spoils of the war that is corporate takeover.

  
Sure there had been plenty of troublesome people, meddlesome fools in the too-slow takeover of the entire town of night vale, but none had been as much a thorn in his side as Cecil Palmer and Carlos the scientist.

 

Carlos. His exact double and in every way his inferior. Carlos, whom he had allowed to live not to be merciful but so that he could slowly, steadily exact his punishment for being a thorn in his side all this time. He had let Cecil live too, but that was more to play pet to Kevin when the man wanted a friend or fuck. But Carlos was all his.

 

When he was honest, Diego had often thought that fucking himself might be nice. A slight narcissist, he found his own face quite attractive. He also enjoyed on occasion allowing Kevin to break him down and make him submit. So why not get to see his own face in utter submission from the other side? Why not personally punish Carlos. Take all his meddling and trouble making and evading and place it on the other side of a wide paddle?

 

Plus, not to say they really tortured answers out of anyone, but he may have caught wind that the scientist from night vale's kinks weren't too far from his own. This should go easily then.

 

–

 

Carlos was unceremoniously dumped, wrists bound, at Diego's feet in the foyer of his home. Diego was in his full business suit, perfectly pressed and his hair perfectly tamed and Carlos was in nothing not but his shorts and shirt. He had been brought in by force, which was fairly common practice when Diego demanded someone who didn't come in willingly.

 

“What the hell do you want Diego?” Carlos demanded, though he was hardly in a position to make such demands. Diego stepped forward. Peeking out just visible under the hem of his pant was a heeled shoe. He was wearing his favorites for this. Things that made him feel powerful and sexual. Carlos' eyes widened as his vision trailed up to look Diego in the eye.

 

“I think what you should be asking me for is forgiveness.” He pulled a pair of satin gloves from his pocket and slipped them onto his hands as he spoke. “Because you have been extremely badly behaved....” He trailed. His voice was ice and Carlos furrowed his brow, trying to draw himself up onto his knees.

 

“Diego, what is this about...”

 

“Sir. You will call me Sir. It's more than you deserve.” Diego said. When Carlos gave him a questioning look, Diego manhandled him, forcing him down into the carpet so quickly the scientist’s head spun. “Sir. Got it?” Carlos hesitated.

 

“Yes....sir....”

 

There must have been some part of Carlos that had contemplated this too. That had thought about doing things like this with Diego. That had been in a submissive position before, because when he was fitted with a strip of leather from Diego's pocket (a collar?) and then drug to his feet, he didn't lash out or pull to run away. He complied for all his glaring. His tugging away was very much for show as he was led across the room.

 

“What are you going to do with me die-...sir?” Carlos questioned with a sneer. He wasn't given an answer right then, but was pulled down sharply by then neck as Diego sat himself in the armchair. He toppled and found himself squarely across the CEO's knees.

 

Truth be told, he and Cecil had discussed what might happen if something were to go on between Carlos and his double, since things had happened already between Cecil and his. Carlos was opposed to the idea only on the grounds that Diego was a grade A dick in his mind. But now that he was here being overpowered by the corporate professional in what was quite possibly the most humiliating and dominating way, he wasn't sure about his former opposition. Wait, observe, reserve judgment. Carlos told himself to go with it and decide as he went.

 

“As I said, I am going to make you pay for what the trouble you caused me. Until you give me as much satisfaction as you owe me, you will be punished in installments. Consider this your down payment.”

  
“And if I don't comply?”

 

“Then a worse punishment.” Diego smirked as he said it, and Carlos knew the man wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he was unwilling to go along with this sick, humiliating game. He had some idea from the peek of heels and stockings and the paddle that Diego was now inspecting with satin clothed hands that this was going somewhere sexual. He wasn't exactly sure he was only staying because of the threat though. His mind was hazy as his heart raced. He experimented with a movement and was shoved back into place. Diego had a tight grip that tangled with delicious harshness into the hair at the nape of Carlos' neck.

 

“You aren't going to behave for me? What a terribly naughty underling you are.” Diego brought the paddle to the front of Carlos' face and he could smell leather. “This is what happens to people who don't behave...got it? They get this...How does that make you feel? I want you talking to me....by the end I want you begging me to forgive you and telling me you will behave for Strex...Understood?” Deigo's voice was like the crack of a whip. Hot and icy at the same time and it made Carlos outright stir. He twitched to half hardness under the words and pressure on his neck, god Diego had a way.

 

“I won't do it...sir.” Carlos challenged. He told himself it was just to see what would happen. Not because he at all wanted it to happen. It was only a swift movement and Diego had the back of Carlos' shorts down to his knees, ass bare and exposed to the cold air of the room. Diego switched the paddle to the hand closest to Carlos' bare backside and stroked the left cheek with the knuckles of his his glove. Soft, sliding satin and the hard, white-hot slap of spade-shaped leather on bare skin. Carlos yelped and pressed forward, trying to push himself away from the paddle with his feet only to be caught and choked by the collar. Who on earth had told Diego anything about his kinks? Fear mingled with arousal, being choked, those were so unusual, there was no way Diego had just guessed...he was trying to get Carlos off in the worst ways possible. Or was that just happenstance? It could be just that Diego wanted the control and didn't care about the side effects. Either way Carlos was hauled back into position by the throat. Diego practically chuckled.

 

“Oh my, I'm sorry, did that hurt? Perhaps I should do it again, or have you learned your lesson?”

 

“Quite frankly screw you sir...” Carlos spat out, his voice rough from the choking. He was fully prepared for the clap of pain against his ass this time.

 

Diego on the other hand was hard against the fly of his slacks. He watched his own features on someone else distort in pain, embarrassment, determination and arousal in the matter of a few moments after each swing...listened to Carlos' voice ring out with every groan, gasp and throaty yell. He brought the paddle down again, harder this time and Carlos nearly sobbed. It took Diego a moment to realize as the scientist pressed forward that that was an erection pressed against his knee. For all Carlos kept rebelling he was also impossibly hard right now. Wonderful...Diego wondered if he could make the man cum himself on spanking alone. If he could, well, the humiliation from that would be a nice punishment for today now wouldn't it.

 

“Look at that, you have gotten all excited over this. Over just a little...” another slap and another yell, “Paddling? Punishment, Carlos...you deserve this don't you.” Yet another slap to the dark red cheeks. “say it. Say you deserve it”

 

“FUCK! I deserve it sir!” Carlos finally screamed out. Diego's eyebrows rose in surprise but he also felt himself get even harder, more aroused at the screamed confession.

 

“Good job. Take your punishment.” Carlos' resolve was fading fast into oblivion. He couldn't help himself...his ass was sore in the best possible way but Diego wasn't done with him. The CEO undid his own fly, took off his glove with is teeth and kept it pinched there. He stroked himself, right beside Carlos' body and used his other hand to bring the paddle down again. Carlos screamed. He stroked the sore rear with his knuckles, the smoothness a contrast to the hot, sore skin there. Carlos nearly whimpered. Diego's expression changed only a small amount when he brought himself close.

 

“Your going to be good and take my mark, take my coming on your body as punishment. I'm going to make you be useful to me since you were such a _detriment_ ” He emphasized the word with a small, sharp slap, “to me before.” He snarled. He felt himself nearing finish and set the paddle down for only long enough to drag Carlos backwards and aim for his face. He came on him, the white fluid sliding down his dark and whiskered neck from his cheek. Carlos' face was flushed with pain and hot arousal and his breath hitched as he was held by his hair in Diego's grasp. The CEO pushed him back to rest on his knees, not letting go and used the other, still gloved hand to stroke Carlos once, long and painfully slow. Carlos groaned.

 

“Who punished you?”

 

“You sir...”Carlos moaned desperately. He was nearing madness with this whole mess and he knew it.

 

“And for what?”

 

“For causing problems!” He yelled. Another slow stroke.

 

“And you came for who?”

  
“You sir....Please, fuck, Diego, sir...just...” Diego finally gave in, stroking Carlos only a few more times and making the man come all over his own cock and Diego's glove. He relinquished Carlos' hair as the scientist slumped and peeled the ruined glove from his hand. He tossed it onto Carlos' lap and stood. He walked towards the door, zipping himself back up.

 

“Kevin, Love, are you done with the imperfect host yet? I want to throw this petty excuse for a scientist at him and be done with him for the day.” Diego called to a closed door. He would let the man's boyfriend handle the messy aftercare, he wanted nothing more to do with it. He had gotten exactly what he wanted.

 


End file.
